This invention relates to devices for digging and cutting in the ground, and more particularly to a trailer assembly for preparing and refurbishing trenches that are used to improve irrigation in citrus groves and other agricultural landscapes.
Many different devices have been used to dig trenches for agriculture irrigation, examples of which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,535,555 and 4,887,372. These devices include rotating cutting blades connected to a frame that is pulled behind a tractor. The cutting blade when pulled is rotated about an axis perpendicular to the wall of the trench to dig new trenches and repair existing trenches.
The trees and shrubs for citrus groves are typically located in rows. Trenches are then dug between the rows to provide proper drainage for the soil. However, in some groves trees are placed further apart than other groves. Thus the width of the trench must be changed to accommodate the tree placement. A drawback to the prior trenching devices is that they do not provide adjustments for changing the trench width.
In closely spaced groves, conventional trenching devices discharge debris and earth in large particles and in a random direction. Many of the prior trenching devices cannot redirect this discharge resulting in damage to the leaves on the trees.